A Little Bit of Rain
by Sabrina Granger-Weasley
Summary: Dominique had always loved the rain. It was almost like a friend; always there when she needed it. And she needed it now more than ever. Just something I came up with while I was supposed to be writing a summative essay in French class.


**Something I thought of while I was supposed to be writing a summative essay in French class :)**

**Disclaimer:** **Contrary to popular belief, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Dominique had always loved the rain. It was almost like a friend; always there when she needed it. And she needed it now more than ever. As she walked to the Quidditch Pitch, she let the water completely soak her, plastering her robes to her body and her ponytail to the back of her neck. That was another thing she loved: Quidditch. When the two were put together it was like she was in another world; just her, the broom, and the drops falling from the sky. She grabbed her Lightningbolt and swung onto it in one smooth movement. She pointed the handle upwards, reaching a near-vertical position, and stopped only when she was a good ten feet above the tallest goalpost. And then, she started flying. Faster and faster she went until she could barely see the world whiz past her. Around and around she flew, trying to let out all her emotions. She did tricks and practised moves, diving and swerving and quickly changing directions. She let herself forget about the world and just enjoy the wind whipping past, her bright red curls dragging behind her. She didn't care that she was soaked to the bone or that she would probably get yelled at, because this was her paradise. The skies were where she belonged. Flying was her refuge, the thing she turned to whenever life became unbearable.

And yet today, she couldn't stop thinking about _him_; Trevor Sorell, her ex-boyfriend as of about a half an hour ago. Dominique had been head-over-heels in love with him, and he broke up with her in front of the whole school; humiliating her. Never mind that she was a sixteen year-old witch, in that moment Dominique wanted nothing more than to hex him within an inch of his life. Instead, she ran to get her Quidditch robes and came outside. As much as she tried to convince herself that she hated him and that she didn't care, she was hurt, really hurt. She tried to fly even faster, coaxing her Lightingbolt to its highest speed, and yet her thoughts kept returning to _him_. '_Stupid girl,' _she told herself. '_Falling for that prat.' _In that split second of distraction Dominique slipped off her broom. She managed to cling on to the end of the handle, but then her broom started spiralling towards the ground. Screaming she fell further and further, trying to swing back on. The wet field was rushing up to meet her, and Dominique used every ounce of strength she had left in her to swing one leg over her broom. She just managed to right it, but was not quick enough, for she landed on her ankle, twisting it to a sickening angle. And then Dominique Gabrielle Weasley finally broke.

She started to sob, the pain in her ankle finally pushing her over the edge. She cried about everything she had locked inside her; from not being able to play Quidditch now because of her ankle to always being compared to oh-so-perfect Victoire. But mostly, she cried about Trevor. How he broke her heart when she would have given him the world. Dominique cried and cried until her tears ran dry and she could cry no more. She just lay there on the ground, her ankle throbbing in time with the pouring rain. She felt so drained, so tired, so _weak_. And then, with a final sigh, she fell asleep.

Dominique awoke to the shining sun with a blanket draped over her and a manly figure sitting a couple meters away. As she sat up, she realized that someone had also healed her ankle. Turning to face the figure, she assumed it had been he. 'Oh, you're awake.' He said, shifting closer. It was Jeremy Lark, a muggleborn Hufflepuff in Dom's year. He had dark hair, light skin, rich brown eyes, was six feet tall and rather quiet. 'How are you feeling?' 'Good,' Dominique replied, surprised at her answer. 'Thanks, for all of this.' She said, gesturing to her ankle and blanket. 'What time is it?' she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. '3:30. You've been asleep for almost two hours.' Jeremy replied. '_Two hours,' _Dominique thought. _'He's been sitting here with me for two hours…' _ 'Err… if you don't my asking, what exactly happened?' Jeremy blushed. 'Well… after what Trevor did, I figured you'd come out to fly… you know, since it's what you love.' He paused. 'Then, after a while, I started to wonder why you hadn't come back. I asked your friends in case I just missed you and they said they hadn't seen you since you left the Great Hall… so I came looking for you… and you were sprawled out on the ground, asleep. As I came closer, I also realized that you had hurt your ankle… you fell off your broom didn't you?' It was Dominique's turn to blush. 'I… yeah, I fell off.' She expected Jeremy to make fun of her, since she never fell off her broom, but he simply nodded. 'You're lucky you know… you could have broken something, or died.' Silence. 'Well if you're just going to scold me!' Dominique started, feeling her anger rise. 'No! No… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that,' Jeremy quickly replied. 'I mean… I'm glad you didn't get hurt too bad.' 'Oh.' Dominique was shocked. Jeremy seemed to really care about her. 'Your ankle should be fine now, so you can do whatever you want.' Dominique's hazel eyes met his chocolate as he smiled. This boy had done more for her in a couple hours than Trevor had done in nearly two months. Something about Jeremy made Dominique feel like she could tell him anything. 'I really loved him.' She said as her voice cracked. 'I thought he was the one, but I guess it was all just a game to him.' Tears started flowing down her cheeks and Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around her. Dom was surprised, but she knew she needed him and continued to cry into his robes. 'He doesn't deserve you.' Jeremy whispered. 'You are far too good for him. You're smart and funny, not to mention an exceptional Chaser, and Trevor is going to look back and regret what he did to you.' Dominique gave him a watery smile as she pulled out of his embrace. 'Thank you. For everything.' She said, staring into his dark eyes. 'No problem.' He answered. 'I guess we should head back inside.' Jeremy stood up and pulled Dominique to her feet, wrapping the blanket securely around her shoulders. 'I know this might not be the best time, seeing what's happened but…' Jeremy looked down at the ground before continuing. 'Would you like to go out with me sometime?' He asked, looking straight into her flawless eyes. Dominique smiled as her eyes lit up with hope. 'I'd like that.' Jeremy grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the castle.

**A/N: And there is my first real fanfic on the next generation... review?**


End file.
